Talk:The Rivalry - The Competition
I would make the edit but the elvaan female that keeps track of the total # of fished turned in escapes me at the moment. She is behind the 2 brothers and is useful in telling how many total fish you've turned in for this quest. --Gatsby 01:25, 14 August 2006 (EDT) Repeatable ok well when we say repeat we mean the gil you gain for the fish and fame, should it be noted that you can not get a 2nd lu shang rod from this quest?(note: i have not tryed to get 20,000 moat carp but i do not think you can obtain a 2nd rod from it. dejey 21:45, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah it's better to say this quest is not repeatable because you can't get a second rod or testimonial. It is impossible to complete the quest without trading multiple times, so we can hardly call each trade a repeat of the quest, regardless of the little trumpet fanfare. It's good to know, however, that because each trade garners fame, turning in a single carp at a time allows even those not pursuing the rod to max their San d'Oria reputation with minimal effort and expenditure. -- Kreutz 15:12, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :In my opinion, this quest is not repeatable in any way. Even if you can trade multiple times, it differs from all other repeatable quest in one thing: other quests count as repeatable, if you can get the same reward, after it's already in the 'completed' section. The gil isn't the reward, since only obtaining the Lu Shang's rod will mark the quest 'completed'. So the reward for the quest is the Lu Shang's rod, and you cannot obtain it from the quest ever again. So it's not repeatable. However I agree that it should be noted that you can continue to trade in carps for money. Zaphor 11:20, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Requested Split I know, I know, this has been discussed (well, not really), but I still think that the quests should be split for various good reasons and since I haven't seen anyone on the old discussion page answer to my post or refute any of my arguments for splitting these two, I'll start a new request. If the admins/mods don't like it, do whatever you see fit. Split: First of all, no matter how similar or equal the contents are, those two are different quest. They have different start NPCs, they have a different description, they let NPCs say different things and, which alone is reason enough to split it, they have a different name. There's no logic involved in merging them. Think about why this talk about a slash or hyphen started in the first place: because it is the only occurrence of a merged quest page on the entire wiki. It just doesn't follow any convention and seems completely random. I already mentioned the support job quests (Elder Memories and The Old Lady), which also mutually exclude each other. The only difference is that the items required are different, but only superficially: they are only adjusted to fit the different location of Windurst, compared to San d'Oria and Bastok. It's also one undead drop and two normal monster drops and starts in the respective harbor cities - Selbina and Mhaura. It's obvious that it's just as much the 'same' quest as The Rivalry/The Competition. The only argument I've ever heard in favor of merging them is that one talk page can be used for both quests. And while I admit that this wouldn't be a bad idea, there's some other quests and missions which could use it way better and still don't have it. Prime example are all the campaign ops for the different nations, that are actually exactly the same (and these even share the exact same game description and name, except for one different letter for each nation). These actually could use one talk page, since that is new stuff that needs to be discussed. There's not much about The Rivalry/The Competition that we don't know already and that's not on the page. And for campaign ops, you even have to check three different pages, if something has been discussed. And if they all have a seperate page (I don't disagree with that either, just saying), then these two do too. So in short.. nothing is achieved by merging them that couldn't be said with one line in each respective article. And since it's against every convention on this wiki and doesn't follow any logic whatsoever, I think a split seems more than appropriate. Zaphor 16:57, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Undecided: While there is certainly strong reasoning for the split, I also agree that certain obviously similar pages should be merged. While the two Subjob quests probably don't qualify (the only thing related about them is their reward and their exclusivity), Campaign Ops quests certainly do. There are twelve different talk pages for Aegis Scream! As well as many other Ops. If there were some way to make the pages seperate but have them combine to some universal talk page, I'd be all for that. But as I understand it, that's outside Wiki capability. --Taeria Saethori 19:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :"While the two Subjob quests probably don't qualify (the only thing related about them is their reward and their exclusivity), ..." .. and the items you need to obtain, if you can look past the different name. Just noting, that's just about the only thing that's related about these two as well. :And I agree fully, a common talk page for seperate articles would be pretty cool, and would even be possible I think (I'm not a wiki expert), if a little tricky: we could make a page for a campaign ops category, like Aegis Scream (I'm still kinda baffled why these don't exist for a few campaign ops), with general information about these ops, and let other talk pages redirect there, or just leave them for nation/tier specific discussions, and use the talk page on the disambiguation page to discuss general stuff. Maybe that could be used for this somehow, but even without that I'm still for a split for the reasons above. And this probably isn't the right page to discuss that, got a little carried away here. Zaphor 11:20, 1 September 2008 (UTC) How many Moat Carps for Hero Fame? I did a simple and time consuming task of turning in individually turning in 12 moat carps then running to check my fame. So in total, I counted 21 stacks of moat carps are needed to go from Zero fame to Hero Fame. The only quest I finished before hand was the Mog Exit. Remember to turn moat carps individually. *Trade 12 x 2 of moat carps to go from Fame 1 to Fame 2. *Trade 12 x 3 of moat carps to go from Fame 2 to Fame 3. *Trade 12 x 3 of moat carps to go from Fame 3 to Fame 4. *Trade 12 x 3 of moat carps to go from Fame 4 to Fame 5. *Trade 12 x 4 of moat carps to go from Fame 5 to Fame 6. *Trade 12 x 2 of moat carps to go from Fame 6 to Fame 7. *Trade 12 x 2 of moat carps to go from Fame 7 to Fame 8. *Trade 12 x 2 of moat carps to go from Fame 8 to Fame 9. --Razorcat 06:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I know it's late, but I just wanted to say thank you SO much for this tip. Every character I have had since I read this gets max fame in Sandy in two days' worth of moat carp, and it's SO nice having at least one city with max fame to NPC stuff in. Lifesaver! My tip to add on to this: just turn in the carp individually (with a macro, of course) until Ufanne says you've turned in around 252 carp, and you'll have max fame in Sandy. If only the other cities were sooo easy! --Calliste-Siren 14:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC)